Feeling Neglected
by princessxoamber
Summary: Couple Bella and Jasper have been together for almost a decade, after two kids and their jobs, Bella is feeling a little, neglected, can they come out of their funk or will they sink forever. **Entry for We Heart it Contest!**


**We Heart It Contest**

**Pen Name: PrincessxoAmber**

**Title: Feeling Neglected**

**Ratings/Warnings: Mature, sex sex and more sex. Naughty words and naughty acts will follow**

**Picture Chosen: Number 5**

**Word Count: 4,008**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Summary: Couple Bella and Jasper have been together for almost a decade, after two kids and their jobs, Bella is feeling a little, neglected, can they come out of their funk or will they sink forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the thoughts in my own head.**

Feeling Neglected

**Bella POV: **

"Do you love me?" I whispered to my husband in the dark of the night.

"Always." He whispered back sleepily.

I sighed and rolled away from him as he let out a small snore. It was like this most nights. He would come home from work, do some more work in his office, come down for dinner, play with the kids, and then go back to his office. I would clean up dinner, put the kids to bed, and then head to bed myself waiting for him to join me. When he did, he was usually asleep within five minutes.

Sometimes, I thought there was someone else. Other times, I thought he just didn't love me anymore, and that he felt like he had trapped me into this relationship. Jasper Whitlock was the only love my heart had ever known. We weren't typical "high school sweethearts", but we did get together in high school. During my freshmen year, I met a junior named Alec. We dated until he graduated two years later. I lost my virginity to him, and after that, it wasn't the happiest of relationships out there. He was a possessive crazy bastard, who was always threatening to kill himself if I left him.

Anyway, after he graduated, and was gone from my life, I started to make new friends and found myself into the circle that Jasper frequented. We talked, and he made me feel better, like my own personal therapist. Then we started hanging out more and more. One night, he kissed me. After that, the rest is history.

I got pregnant with our first child right before we graduated high school. Jack, was the light of my eye. He looked like me, but had the attitude of his father. With the help of our families, we went to college, Jasper for architecture, and me for teaching. During our Junior year in college, I got really sick, had to take some antibiotics that canceled out my birth control. We got a happy surprise in our youngest son Max.

Jasper and I got married the summer after Max was born. Everyone was giving Jasper a hard time about making an honest woman out of me. The family all liked to hound him for having a baby mama. It was all in good humor, but sometimes it got to me. Now here we are almost ten years into our relationship. Jack is eight and Max is five. They both go to school where I teach. As they get older I wonder how much longer until they won't need me like their father has started to.

I tried to be happy about our lives. He never noticed it I guess, or he didn't say anything, but I was feeling neglected, not just physically, but emotionally too. Time passes, and we have the rare making love session. He gets more out of it then I do, as I service him on my knees. He thinks I enjoy it just as much, but really I just enjoy pleasing him. He used to tell me he loved me every time he came to his release, but now I'm lucky if I get a thank you. Sometimes I think hookers get more appreciation after sex then I do.

One Saturday when the boys were with Jasper's adoptive parents, I went to lunch with his sister and his sister in law. Alice, his sister in law, was married to Jasper's brother Edward, and she was a ball of energy. Rose, Jasper's twin sister, who was married to Jasper's best friend Emmett McCarty, was as gorgeous as my husband only of the female persuasion.

"So Bella, what's wrong you sounded upset?" Alice asked while we were waiting for our drinks.

"Do you think Jazz is cheating on me?" I questioned, "I mean you would tell me right? So I didn't look like a fool?"

Rose cut in, "Bella my brother adores you. Why in the world would he cheat on you?"

"It's either that, or he just doesn't love me anymore." I sniffled.

"Are you talking about sex?" Alice smirked. I nodded and she continued, "Maybe you just need to spice things up, get some dress up clothes, toys, you know?"

"You really think so?" I asked.

The rest of lunch was spent with getting tips from Alice and a disgruntled Rose, who really did try to help me. We went shopping some, and I decided that I would make tonight the night, since the kids were away.

We went to the spa, and had everything waxed and primped. I even got a hair cut, a little shorter then I usually got with some layers. I felt so much better about myself. I was nervous about the 'costume' that Alice picked out, but she assured me that Jazz would flip his lid.

So when I got home, I cooked a perfect dinner, his favorite, a chicken dish, marinated in Italian dressing and some rice. Then I lit candles all around the house, and I waited for my husband sitting in his chair in a sexy black lacy negligee.

I sat for hours waiting on him to come home. Finally around midnight, I blew out all the candles, went to our bedroom, and cried myself to sleep. He never called, didn't answer my calls, nothing. I really and truly believed my marriage was over, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Jasper POV: **

I had a good life. I really did, but I was just a jackass, I didn't take the time to appreciate it. I had the perfect wife, the most kickass set of boys ever, and even my job wasn't too bad. When I was younger, my life kinda sucked, but once I met the Cullen's things got better. My mother and father were killed by a drunk driver when my twin sister and I were nine. After that, the social workers tried to separate us, and I wasn't having that shit. One night, after a fight in the group home defending Rosie's honor that resulted in a broken arm, I was in the hospital and I met Carlisle Cullen. He was volunteering in the clinic in Seattle and saw Rosie crying in the waiting room. She told him about us. He came to meet me, braced and cast my arm, and then called his wife to meet us. Apparently, the Cullen's took in a lot of foster kids, or adopted them. As soon as Esme Cullen walked through the doors and saw us, she melted, and her eyes were shown with love already. Six weeks later, and a heap load of paper work, we were moving in with them in Forks.

When we got there, we were met with Emmett McCartyand Edward Cullen. Emmett was the same age as us, and Edward a year younger. Em took to Rosie real quick and she latched on to him, no matter how much I hated it. Emmett and Rosie are married now, and we are real close. When we were sixteen, Esme told there would be another addition to the family. Alice Brandon was placed into an asylum by her parents because they thought she was possessed by the devil. They were deemed unfit to take care of her, and she became a ward of the state. When she came home to us, she instantly clung to Edward and has never left his side. I felt like the odd man out until my senior year in high school.

Bella Swan had always been around, we all knew who she was, who her father was, and how she acted. She tried to pretend that she flew under the radar, but I'd known her since I moved to Forks. She was beautiful and mesmerizing. I wanted to be close to her, but she was snatched up by a giant douche bag Alec. They were toxic, always fighting. I still to this day believe he hit her and she just won't admit it. They had a nasty break up, and that's when our friendship blossomed. Bella became real close with Alice and Rosie, and thus the rest of the Cullen clan. I spoke to her, and we got close, really close. Edward and Emmett were always jibbing me for not making a move, but I was trying to let her heal.

A few months into our friendship, I kissed her. Then everything else fell into place, college, our kids, our wedding, our jobs. Life was good. Well that's what I thought until I had lunch with my brothers one week. Edward pulled me aside, and said that Bella had seemed down lately at school. He was the music teacher at the elementary school she worked.

"What do you mean she seemed down?" I questioned my brother.

"I just mean, that light that used to be in her eyes, it's gone. She looks empty. Is everything okay?" He quirked an eyebrow as if to say don't lie to me.

"I think so," I pondered, "She hasn't said anything." I shrugged it off.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your wife, Jazz." He patted my shoulder and walked away.

I knew I worked a lot and sometimes I worked from home, but I always made time for my boys. I knew they were gone for the weekend so I decided to head back to work, and get some stuff done. I didn't need to call Bella, if she was worried she would call.

I tried finishing up a project that needed to be done by the end of the week, and before I knew it the clock said one thirty a.m. I grabbed my jacket, my phone and the keys and headed for home. I checked my phone for any missed calls and found it to be off.

When I came in, I first noticed that there were unlit candles everywhere. Then I noticed the kitchen was a Bella cleaned up after dinner before she went to bed. I looked around to see if something was wrong, and made my way towards the bedroom. When I came into the bedroom, the sight before me broke my heart. My sweet wife was laying on top of our bed, in one of the sexiest things I had ever seen her wear. The black lacy, thing, hugged her everywhere I liked.

I rubbed a hand through her hair to wake her and when she looked up at me, I had to hold back a gasp, "What's wrong sugar?"

"Nothing Jasper, I'm glad to see your home. Goodnight." She made her way to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Bella, baby, did you do all this for me?" I whispered placing kisses on the back of her neck.

"Just let it go Jasper, I just want to go to bed." She shrugged me off and didn't say another word.

A week passed quickly and it felt like Bella had barely spoken to me. If she needed or wanted something, she'd send Jack or Max to ask me. She never spoke directly to me, and always made sure she was asleep in the bed before I came in. Although she thought I didn't hear her get up in the middle of the night. I knew she got up crying, almost every night and I wanted to know what happened to make her feel this way.

My sister called on day nine since that night. She demanded I make time in my schedule to see her. We met for lunch, and the first thing she did was smack me across the face.

"What the fuck was that for, Rosie?" I snarled at my sister.

"You broke her. Nine years together, and you've killed her. She thinks you're fucking cheating." Rose yelled loudly. People were starting to stare but I don't think she cared.

"What do you mean cheating? I would never do that." I lowered my voice hoping she would catch my hint.

"Okay Jazz, let's just say that Bella worked real late, didn't call, and came in after one in the morning. What would you think she was doing?" Rose accused.

"I would believe her." I wanted to pout, "But that doesn't make sense, a teacher wouldn't work that late."

"Not the point jackass. Look you work, you go home, you do more work, you eat what she fixed you, you play with the boys, then you work more. You are totally neglecting her." Rose gave me a look that says 'fix it or die.'

"What can I do Rosie? Have I lost her completely?" I whispered hoping I hadn't really lost my wife.

"I'm not fixing this for you asshole. You fucked it up, you fix it." Then she stood up and stormed out leaving me without a clue.

I went back to work, and came up with a plan to get my girl back. Nothing was going to stand in my way. Then I thought about what she had tried to do for me, and came up with my own way to play that game.

**Bella POV: **

When I was on my lunch break, I checked my voice mail on my phone and found a message from Jasper and to say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"_Bells, listen its me, I know things aren't…..right. But I want to fix it. Drop the kids off with my parents tonight. Then well, you'll see when you get home. I love you Bells, always." _

I stared at my phone for most of my lunch, and contemplated calling him back, but decided against it. The day passed slower then usual, probably because I was anxious to get home and see what Jasper had up his sleeves.

The boys weren't strangers to what was happening with us. When I took them to see Nana and Papa, Jack asked if we were getting a divorce. I wanted to cry but Esme saved me saying, "From what I hear, Daddy has a very special night planned for Mommy." Then she shot me a wink.

When I got home, there was no one in sight. I went up the bedroom and found a small bag with a note taped to it.

_Isabella,_

_Put on the contents of this bag, then meet me in the kitchen._

_Jasper_

I opened the bag and found a pair of fishnet stockings, a pair of black heels, and a corset with matching panties and garters and some ruffled gloves that would go up to my elbows, but left my fingers open. I looked around the room before I started to undress. I was a little skeptical about what was going on, but decided to play along.

Once dressed, I stood there for ten minutes trying to make my breasts stop from overflowing with the top of the corset. It was so pretty, and not raunchy. I loved it. I went to the bathroom and pulled out the make up I rarely wore and added some blood red lipstick and teased my hair to make it look like sex hair. Alice had suggested it when we had our lunch.

I walked down the stairs in our house very slowly and when I did, I found that the dining room table was covered in candles all along the edges. I heard his voice yet, I still couldn't see him.

"Sit in the chair Isabella." He ordered, in a husky voice. I noticed a chair pulled away from the table, leaning up against the adjoining wall to the laundry room. I was confused to say the least, but did as I was asked.

"I heard you have been feeling a little, _neglected._" He purred out. I couldn't see him, and was looking all around when I felt something cover my eyes.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He placed kisses on my neck, and tied the blindfold securely in place. "You know, I knew you would look so damn sexy in this outfit. After seeing you in that other one before, I just knew that you would look delectable in something like this."

He gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had on my lips, and I felt him lean down between my legs. "I've been a horrible husband."

I went to protest, but he cut me off with a finger to my mouth. "I have Bella. Don't try to deny it. I have been the worst husband. I wasn't cheating on you, I swear. I have no real reason for what I did, except I got to comfortable, and took you for granted. I love you Bella. It's only ever been you."

He spoke sweet words to me and I believed him. I knew they were true. Jasper was shy and had never been with anyone before me. He showed me what it was like to feel loved, and I hoped we would relive that again soon.

I felt him stand and then come back. He placed a bowl on my thighs, and ran something across my exposed thighs. "You know, I've always thought you tasted like strawberries."

He ran the strawberry up my arms, and across my lips and I took a bite and let out a moan. "Jazz, honey, can we…go upstairs now."

"No Bella, here. In the kitchen. I'm taking you and reminding you, that you are mine and I'll never let you go. You will never feel neglected again. I promise you that," he assured me and picked me up out of my chair and laid me down on the table.

I felt him take the shoes off my feet, and then slide the fishnets off my legs. As he pulled them down, he placed kisses all along my thighs, calves and ankles. I was burning with the need to touch him, or see him. I needed something.

When he pulled away, I let out a whimper and he chuckled. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you."

I got a little brave and in a husky voice of my own I said, "Anything you want."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and then I felt his breath on my ear, "Anything leaves a lot of options sugar. You sure you want to say that?"

"Jazz, please." I begged.

"I almost don't want to take this off of you. You look so damn sexy, but I want a taste of those nipples." He ran his hands over my torso, and ignored my pleading.

He pulled me into a sitting position and ripped the blindfold off my eyes. "Strip." He ordered, and I paused drinking him in. His curls were pulled back into a half pony tail just like I always liked. He stood there, just in his boxers, but his hand was rubbing his cock over the top of them.

I rubbed my legs together instinctively, as I watched him rub himself, and licked my lips, wanting to taste him. I remembered his order, and undid the corset and slid it off at the slowest pace I could.

"Do you know why I put you on this table?" he asked taking a step towards me kissing down my breasts and taking my nipple in his mouth.

"No," I moaned, "Oh Jazz."

"Because I'm going to feast on you, and a feast deserves to be on a table." I could hear and see the smirk on his face and I loved this cocky side.

"Jazz, can I taste you." I begged

"No, you can't. This is about you." He pushed me to lay down on my back, and placed kisses all over my body just like he had when he semi-undressed me.

He placed his mouth at my most intimate place. I wiggled a bit, nervous, since it had been so long since he'd ventured there. As if he could read my mind he moaned and said, "Why has it been so long since I've tasted this ambrosia."

I couldn't answer because I was in a euphoric haze. I called out his name, and felt myself release with a shudder. It had been too long, and between the words his mouth was saying, and the movements his mouth was making, I was a goner. I wasn't sure how long he stayed down there. It could have been minutes or hours, but I was in such a daze that I couldn't even see straight.

"Please Jazz, upstairs now. I need you inside me." I pushed on his head, hoping that would get him moving.

"We're not gonna make it to the bedroom, sugar." He smirked, and carried me into the living room, where there was a pallet of blankets with rose petals, and more candles all over the room.

"You really went all out for this huh?" I smiled and kissed his lips. I tasted myself on him and let out a moan. Jasper's eyes got really wide, and then he pounced on me.

"Can I take you now my Bella?" he asked in that panty dropping voice.

"Always." I kissed on his neck as he positioned himself between my legs, "Love me."

"I'll always love you." He kissed down my collar bone and hovered over my heart as he thrust inside me. I felt so full and I knew only he could make me feel this way.

We weren't being animalistic or raunchy like I thought we needed. This love making we were doing, was a reaffirmation of everything we'd had. We rocked slowly together, just feeling one another, but when I heard him grit his teeth I knew he needed more.

"More Jazz, fuck me." I moaned.

He pulled out of me and rolled me over so I was on all fours. He came up behind me teasing as he went. "This what you want, sugar?"

"Please, god, please, Jasper." I wanted to scream at him to get back inside me. I felt empty without him.

He plunged inside me hard. I let out a noise that resembled a squeal and a scream, as he pounded into me harder then he probably ever had.

"You're mine Bella. Always, I'll never let you go." He pulled me up so my back was against his chest. His hand moved down towards my clit as he spoke.

"Always Jasper, I'm yours." With that we came together and fell into a heap on the floor.

I laid there, and watch Jasper get up to blow out the candles. He came back with a washcloth to clean us up. He carried me up to our bed and I snuggled into his side.

"Thank you." I whispered into the night.

"No thank you, Bella. You could have left me. I've been horrible to you." He sounded like he was going to cry and I hated that.

"No, it was both of us. I could have said something." I argued.

He kissed me hard on my mouth, and whispered, "Let's forget it, everything will be alright now."

We fell asleep that night, and it was the best nights sleep I ever had. Everything went back to normal. Well, the better normal, and we were all really happy. We met at his parent's house for the monthly family brunch we all had together when Edward pulled me aside.

"I really thought you were going to leave him." He admitted. "I'm glad you guys are okay. You look better."

I just nodded, but didn't say anything else. The girls pounced on me though, while we sipped mimosa's I told them about Jazz's romantic antics. The girls swooned and cursed their men. I just looked at my husband, while he played in the yard with our boys. He looked up at me and smiled. I mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed it back. The girls continued to swoon, and I just blushed. Life was better. Life was great. I had a feeling I wouldn't feel neglected for a real long time.


End file.
